


A game of seduction

by Eriathalia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki thinks he has the upper hand in this game, M/M, NSFW, first time writing porn but well...certain men are quite the inspiration, frostmaster, only he hasn't, sorta PWP, the grandmaster likes his prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: Loki thinks the eccentric Grandmaster is an easy enough coquest on his way to the elite of Sakaar. He will soon find out that he underestimated the Sakaarian leader by far.





	A game of seduction

When he first set foot into the Grandmaster’s private quarters, Loki was rather surprised to find one of the walls flanked with windows almost reaching the top of the high ceiling, not because he wasn’t aware that the entity liked a good display, but rather because he had assumed that the man’s ever faithful servant and watchdog to strongly protested a setup like that which would also leave her master prone to prying eyes or assassination attempts from one of the rebels, though there probably was a hidden mechanism shielding the room after all.  
Nevertheless it had a certain beauty to it, the lush light from outside causing the golden ornaments along the wall to sparkle, basking the whole room in a soft glow. 

“Do you uh...like what you see?” The Grandmaster spoke up, fiddling with the collar of his vibrant robes for a moment before stepping in closer.

Loki could feel a warm hand tracing the curve of his spine curiously and turned his head to look at the man beside him.

“It is befitting a grand ruler like you” he answered, choosing his words carefully and granting the other a subtle smile, barely more than a gentle curl of his narrow lips, and yet full of promise.

“Indeed? But how do *you* like it?” the hand wandered upwards again, playfully twirling a lock of jet black hair around a long finger.

“The lighting is beautiful” he replied, leaning back slightly into the touch. It seemed to please the Grandmaster enough to make him smile, one of those charming smiles designed to win over the object of his desire.   
Loki answered by widening his own further. He was not new to this game of seduction, had in fact used his charm countless times to gain the trust and favor of higher ups, using them for his own advantage.

Truth be told, he preferred a game of wit over a game of lust, but once in awhile he enjoyed the passionate touch of a lover to pass otherwise cold and lonely days or nights.   
The fact that the Grandmaster enjoyed the aspects of physical love came in more than handy, considerably simplifying his way up to the elite of Sakaar. Maybe he would be able to continue the charade long enough to take his place. If not it would have at least gained him some fun. He would be content either way.

“Would you like to sit? Come, sit...sit down” The hand on his back beckoned Loki to step forward and sink down onto a soft, white settee in the center of the room. He obeyed, nodding his head gratefully and stretching out against the backrest like an elegant black cat, well aware of greedy eyes following his every move.

“A drink maybe?” the Grandmaster offered.

The prince watched as his companion swiftly poured them two glasses of a rich honey-colored liquid, taking it from the older man’s hand with a grateful nod.  
It smelled sweet with a slight undertone of liquor. Carefully he took a sip, savoring the rich flavor and humming quietly.

It seemed to please the other who had settled down next to him, warmth spreading out along his side as the Grandmaster leaned in to whisper into his ear, his breath tickling the sensitive shell and causing Loki to shiver involuntarily.

“Just as sweet as you are, prince” 

A pink tongue shot out to trail the rim of his ear, leaving behind a soft tingling as cold air collided with the moist skin.

“I wonder…”

“Yes?” Loki tilted his head aside, baring his neck to the other invitingly.

“You are...you are teasing me, cheeky man” the Grandmaster swallowed audibly. It satisfied the younger one, marking his success to catch the ruler’s attention and sparking his desire.

“Maybe I am” he grinned and licked his lips lasciviously, one hand coming to rest on the older one’s upper thigh, gently rubbing the warm flesh through the thin fabric of his pants. He could see the other was trying to hold back, but the brief flickering of eyelids and sharp exhale could not cover up his rising arousal.

“You ah...you are playing a dangerous game, prince.” the master whispered, just a hint of a threat in his voice, though Loki was certain it was more of a sign the other did not like to lose the upper hand. Just perfect. 

“I thought you liked this kind of game” Loki shifted in his seat, bringing his face close to the Grandmaster’s, lips mere inches apart, causing their breaths to mingle between them.

“You are a very...a very bad boy” A slender finger traced one of Loki’s high cheekbones before a palm came to rest against his face. It felt pleasantly soft and comforting.

“Good boys go to heaven, but the bad ones get to have all the fun” Loki moved his head further to place an open-mouthed kiss against the Grandmaster’s palm.

“So playful...such sinful words...” a thumb started tracing his bottom lip. The prince opened his mouth slightly, eyes closing on their own volition. “I shall have a taste of your forbidden fruit”  
With that the Grandmaster pressed his own lips against Loki’s, engaging him into a deep kiss, greedily taking in the younger one’s taste as their tongues got lost in a passionate battle.

Carefully Loki sunk backwards, taking the other down with him, his hands tangling in wild, silver hair, preventing the other from drawing back completely.

“So very eager” the Grandmaster mumbled and trailed his lips downwards until they came to suckle on the alabaster skin on Loki’s neck.   
“I think those clothes should come off, yes you...you shouldn’t cover that exquisite body of yours”  
As the Grandmaster moves his palms down Loki’s chest the leather of his clothes dissolved, leaving him bare to prying eyes, pale chest heaving as a rush of desire flooded him. 

“Oh my, so much more beautiful than I anticipated” The older one sat back to take in the sight hungrily. “Yes...this will be most pleasurable indeed”

Loki gasped breathlessly as greedy lips closed around one of his nipples, sucking intently while big, strong hands were stroking his flanks, learning of every dip and crease on their way. His pants felt way too tight and a small whimper escaped him as he bucked his hips in hopes of some friction. 

“Uh-uh, not so fast my dear” he could hear the amusement in the Grandmaster’s voice. “We would not want this to be over so soon, do we?”

Loki shook his head compliantly, though what he truly wanted was for the other to go on and grant him relief rather sooner than later. Instead the older man sat up.

“I will need you to help me out here.” Loki looked up at him, mind too clouded to grasp the meaning of his words right away. A firm grip guided his hands to the fastenings of the Grandmaster’s robes.   
“Those are in the way, wouldn’t you think” he winked. “You should really take care of them.”

Taking a deep breath to focus, Loki complied, first sliding the golden robes off his shoulders and letting them fall to the ground, then starting to work on his tunic, at last baring a broad, tanned chest covered in fine silver hair like threads of silk. He could not help but trail the tips of his fingers through them, tousling them lightly before brushing his thumb across a perky nipple.   
The Grandmaster swiftly caught his hand and brought it up to his face, pressing yet another kiss against his palm.

“You might just be the best I have ever had, my prince.” The older man gave him an uncharacteristically gentle smile. 

“I aim to please” he pulled the other back down to engage him in another eager kiss. Slowly his hands mapped out the Grandmaster’s back, felt strong muscles ripple under flawless, heated skin, ultimately daring to cup the plump, round bottom and squeezing lightly.

The other man purred and wiggled his hips.

“Is that what you want? I can give you anything you desire. Ask and it will be yours.”

Loki smiled his sweetest, most alluring smile.  
“Show me what billions of years of experience feel like.”

“As you wish.” the Grandmaster answered and picked up his lover to be, carrying him over to the king sized bed at the other end of the room, laying him down on the silken sheets and removing his remaining clothes with one purposeful tug.   
He stood back and took in the sight of the man splayed across the covers, black hair spread out around his head like a dark halo, making the emerald green eyes stand out even more. For a moment he felt breathless.

“Beautiful. Such a piece of art you are, Yes...you will be a fine addition to Sakaar”

Removing his own pants he knelt down, to lick a trail from Loki’s knee up his thigh and all the way to the tip of his weeping cock.   
“Such a sweet taste. I will savor every last bit of your passion” Sinfully slow he engulfed the stiff flesh, causing Loki to throw back his head in abandon, emitting a low moan.”

“D-do not tease me so” he managed to stutter between shallow gasps.

“Tease?” The Grandmaster looked up and licked a drop of white liquid from his lips. ”Is it not to your satisfaction my prince?”

“I-It is but...I want...” he squeaked as nimble fingers started stroking his sensitive cock. “I want...all of you.”

“All of me you say?”

Loki nodded and whispered “Please.” 

“Say it again and I may grant your wish” The fingers retracted, leaving Loki aching and yearning for more. “Say it sweet prince” his voice had taken on a darker, more demanding tone.

“Please. I want you”

“Very well” Slowly the Grandmaster stretched out on top of Loki, hazel skin moving against ivory one as he sunk into his prince’s body, showing him pleasures by far exceeding the ones found within the nine realms, going faster and faster until at least they found release, leaving them shaking with their limbs tangled in the aftermath, the light from the high windows reflecting off their sweaty skin, making it seem to be covered in a thousand tiny crystals.

It was by no means as Loki had imagined it to go down, having underestimated the true depth of the Grandmaster’s passion, and yet he felt sated and content. Maybe he would consider extending his stay. Who knew what other talents lay buried under the exterior of the flamboyant leader. He felt as if he had only scratched the surface. It would prove to be a most exhilarating conquest.


End file.
